iWill Never Love You
by corybelle
Summary: Freddie always thought he love Carly, but what happens when he falls for a certain blonde?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I own iCarly…and Sam and Freddie never fight.**

**Author's note: So I decided due to the lack of iCarly stories to write one. Sorry if characters seem ooc I will try my best to keep them in character. Also this chapter takes place in Freddie's Pov**

_Carly will never love you_

Those fives words were still running through my head, even though they were said days ago. She meant it as insult to only hurt me for a few moments but it still hurt. It didn't just hurt because, yes someone saying the girl of your dreams will never love you is insulting but also because part of me knew it was true.

I have been in love with Carly since elementary school, then when she moved across the hall to live with her older brother, Spencer, I couldn't be happier. I could wait for her to come home everyday after school, I could offer her my phone, I could film her web show for her but it wouldn't matter she'd still wouldn't feel the same way. She kissed on the nose once, but that was only because I digitally enhanced the guy she liked voice so he wouldn't be humiliated in front of millions of viewers. Speaking of viewers, I gotta head to Carly's now to watch some videos sent in.

I grabbed my pear laptop then headed to Carly. I rang the doorbell, a few minutes later she answered it. "Hey Freddie" She smiled, like most people she stood a few inches taller than me.

"Hey, I brought my laptop" I said as I walked in. "Where's Sam?" I asked, excepting her best friend to be sitting on the couch or in the kitchen eating something.

"She's still at detention" Carly replied

"oh that's horrible" I sad sarcastically, personally I'm happier with out her here to do nothing but insult me. Carly rolled her eyes , and sat down at the couch, patting the seat next to her gesturing for me sit down too. I sat down and hooked-up my laptop and began streaming the videos.

I do love being the technical producer of the show but I have to say the most boring part of job is watching video after video after video. It's not so much that the video itself is boring, but watching over a hundred in a row is one of the boringest things ever.

"He's cute" Carly said as she sat up to stare at the dirty-blonde haired boy on the screen. Another thing I hate about videos is when good-looking guys send them, since Carly will start to go gaga over them. I mean do you really want to watch your crush gush over guys who aren't you.

"Looks aren't everything" I said annoyed, but she completely ignored me. If Sam was here, I bet she'd probably insult me right about now by saying something like 'He's right, cause if that were true Freddie would have nothing' or something like that.

After a about hundred more videos, we called it quits for the night, and I returned to my apartment. I know this gonna sound odd, but I kinda missed having Sam there. Things were just too quiet there with out her, and it felt odd not being insulted once while I was there.

**Author note: very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to add, I promise the next one will be longer. Actually after watching the Wake Up Spencer segment on I think I'll make the next chapter include something about that. So please R&R**


	2. Did you ask him out?

-1**Disclaimer: Eh not in the mood for sarcasm, so I'm just gonna say I don't own iCarly **

**Author's note: You guys are awesome, thanks for all the reviews. Most reviews I've ever gotten for a first chapter.Ok you know that kid Gibby, is that his first name 'cause I think it's his last, since Gibby sounds more like a last name than a first. So for my purposes Gibby is his last name .Oh this chap is in Freddie's POV**

I stood at my locker, well knelt actually, looking at my schedule, today was the day we switched electives. I now had cooking, a class that defiantly was not my favorite, but I didn't hate it either. It also happened to be the class I had to go to right now. I walked down the hall and walked into the classroom. Around the white room were five ovens, and five sinks. Posters about nutrition and healthy eating added color to the plain white walls.

I joined the other students against wall to wait to be told where to sit, I looked around to see if I knew anyone in class, and standing two people down was an all too familiar face, Sam's. I casually made my way over to her. "No, Carly's not in this class" She said as soon as I go near her

"What?"

"Weren't you gonna ask me, 'Is Carly in this class', so I decided to not waste either of our time and just answer it before you asked."

"How do you know I was going to ask that?" I asked her

" 'Cause, we both know you wouldn't just come up and talk to me if it didn't have anything to do with Carly." She replied "Now that I cleared that up, go, since I don't want to waste my breath anymore"

"Sorry," I said sarcastically, last time I try to start a conversation with her. Luckily we're normally seated alphabetically, so I won't be sitting by her since Benson is far off from Puckette.

"Ok class, I'm Miss. Hector, and I'll be you're cooking teacher" our teacher announced as she got up from her desk " I will be assigning seat now, when I call your name, I'll point to a seat and you sit there. Got it?" we all nodded "Ok I'll start with table one, Alexander Jacob, Carla Webber, James Tafort, and Jamie Canter" Wait that's not alphabetical, uh-oh that means I have a chance of being near Sam!

She went through the list, I wasn't called yet, she reached the last table, table five. "Frederick Benson, Thomas Gibby, Heather Ilay, and Samantha Puckette." She said, so of course we all sat down. Sam glared at me as she sat down, yeah like it's my fault this teacher doesn't like alphabetically order. Miss Hectors began to talk about kitchen safety but it was hard to pay attention when you know the person a cross from you is shooting daggers at you with their eyes. I turned around and mouthed 'quit staring at me!'

'but I'm not!' she mouth back

'yes you are now stop!'

'I'm not, anyway you'd be lucky if I was'

'Well then I wish I was unlucky so you'd stop!'

'But I'm not!'

'Are too'

'Are not'

"Are too!" I accidentally said out aloud

"ARE NOT!" she snapped, the whole class turned and started at our argument

"Miss Puckette, Mr. Benson, would you care to explain what's wrong?" Miss Hectors asked in a slightly annoyed voice

"She won't quit staring at me" I replied

"Samantha if you like him so much, ask him out after class, but until then pay attention" She replied calmly. A laugh came from the class, but me and Sam both had a horrified look on our face, I mean Sam liking me, I get nightmares just thinking about it. We remained silent the rest of the class and didn't even glance the other's way.

ICICICICIC

I walked into lunch, and sat at my usual table, a few minutes Carly and Sam sat down. "I'm stuck for ideas on what we should do for the show" Carly said, I could see it was bothering that she could think of anything.

"I still think you should take out my tonsils" Sam replied

"For the final time, I will NOT take out your tonsils"

"Why not?"

"Because it would be gross and I'm not a doctor"

Before Sam could say anything back, Heather Ilay and two of her friends walked up to our table. "Hey Sam, could I ask you something?" She said

"What?" Sam replied

"Did you ask Freddie out yet?" She asked with a smirk. Sam's mouth opened but no words came out, her mind was probably searching for a good insult to answer with.

"You're going to ask Freddie out" Carly said jealousy…fine she wasn't jealous just shocked.

"Yeah I'm gonna ask Freddie out, and then I'm dump my lunch down my pants" She replied sarcastically

"Even if she was I'd turn her down, since my heart will forever belong to you Carly." I said, if I'm not mistaken I think Sam had a slightly disappointed look on her face after I said it. But I must be imaging since she looks normal now.

"Whatever freaks" Heather said before giving a toss of her auborn hair and walked off.

ICICIC

I slowly opened my eyes to sound of my cellphone going off. I glanced over to my clock, it was 3:20 in the morning, who would possibly feel the urged to call me this late? Well better answer it. "Hello" I answered with a yawn

"Hey Freddie, it's Sam" she said in a whisper

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Carly's asleep you know what that means"

Yes I knew what that meant, it meant it was time for my favorite thing to do, no not obsess over Carly, it's to shoot the Wake Up Spencer segment of the show. "Yep it's wake up Spencer time"

"Bring your camera and let's get to the interviewing!"

"Alright, alright! I'll there in like two minutes" I replied then hung up and grabbed my camera. I quietly snuck over to Carly's apartment and softly knocked on the door.

"Hey Freddie," She said " Turn your camera on" I clicked the button on my camera.

"It's on let's go" I said as began to walk to toward the stairs. As I started up them I collided into something, no someone.

"Freddie, what are you doing here?!" a voice said, that voice belong to Carly. We've been caught, not nce in the dozen of times me and Sam have done this has Carly noticed. But I guess she'd catch us eventually.

**Authors note: Wonder how Carly's gonna react to her two best friends 'Wake Up Spencer' Segment. I know this chapter wasn't that great. But I enjoyed writing it. So R&R please :D **


End file.
